ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Moutoku
|Row 30 title = English Voice |Row 30 info = (Episode 43 and beyond) |Row 31 title = Related Pages |Row 31 info = Karin Motouku's Decks }}Karin Moutoku (Alice Pannhandle before Episode 42) is a mysterious duelist that arrived from Kaifeng, China to attend Duel Academy. She is apparently, Jessee Andersen's best friend and later to be revealed, Jaden Yuki's lover. She, along with Zane, Jaden and Jesse are one of the only people to reach Janai Lavender. She usually accompanies Judai and Johan on their adventures from Episode 21 and beyond. Design Appearance Karin's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara and Keith Commonwealth. Karin's usual outfit is what seems to be, a leather version of the Ra Yellow Coat. In later seasons, Karin's design changed from Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue, until the final season where she wears a Janai Lavender Dress, but also wears the standard "study" issued coat. In the Second Season, in a flashback, she wore similar clothing like her sister, except the back of her shirt was of a lightning bolt instead of a heart. Her hair is also quite similar to Sousou's hair, except she wears no pins on her. She also curled her hair a bit more to prevent confusion. In another flashback, she is wearing a female high school uniform. During the Fifth and Sixth Season, she is seen wearing a Janai Lavender outfit along with Judai and Johan. She appears to be wearing a deck box strapped around her waist, and she wears an Academy Standard Duel Disk on her left arm. It's revealed that Karin is left-handed, as many things she holds, are on her left hand. Voice Her voice is similar somewhat to her twin sister, except Karin's voice is a bit more lighter than Sousou's. In the English Version, she sounds like she is from Southern United States where Tennesse is at. She often says accents that are used there like "Y'all" and "HOWWWDEH!" In the Japanese version, she often uses "Ore", and laughs sinisterly like her sister. It's not known what her furious voice sounds like, since she never goes beyond angry. Personality Karin is quiet and collective, and doesn't ever get angry unless Jaden or Jesse is severly hurt. She also appears to be extremely attractive because boys such as Chazz Princeston, and Atticus Rhodes always seem to flirt with her, but never succeed. It was revealed, that she has an interest in women such as Alexis Rhodes more than men, but it's also revealed that she secretly prefers both, as she loves Jaden with all of her heart. In the English version, Karin is far opposite of her Japanese counterpart. She is loud and wildly excited about Dueling, and developed these "Dueling Fettishes" (Dueling Cravings) to duel anyone that comes in her sight. This applies especially to her lesbianism towards women, replacing it completley to duel them much more often. After 4KIDS was decommissioned of doing anymore episodes of the series, this changes into her Japanese personality like before. Etymology The word "Karin" means "pure", while "Moutoku"'s meaning is possible "Leader of a Kingdom", though this is unknown as of now. "Alice" means 'Noble kind; of the noble sort'. Anime biography History Karin was a princess back in the times of Ancient China. Her sister, Sousou became Queen of the (Gi in the Magna, Wei in the Anime) faction in 216 A.D, the same year her male counterpart Cao Cao became King, except she is much younger. When Karin was 6, she became extremely interested in Duel Monsters, and wanted to learn how to play from her older twin sister. When Sousou taught her, they noticed that they both grew so into it, that one night, the spirits Chu Liang and Chi Lung hosted their bodies and forming a marking of Yin and Yang on their back, Karin having the Yang. In 220 A.D (Also, the same time Cao Cao died), Sousou, Karin, Juniku, Kakou En and Kakou Ton along with Shou En, lead an expedition with more than 300,000 soldiers to march to the capital of Moscow in Russia to conquer and take over Russia. (In the English Version, they took an expedition for a scouting mission to see if this "Moscow" exists) From Kaifeng, Sousou advised Karin to stay close to her. Unfortunatly, Karin admitted that she is allergic to extreme cold weather (the weather makes her sick real easily) and at first declined, but then Chu Liang began to spoke to her that she will protect her, and she went along with Sousou (In the English Version, Karin wanted to stay behind knowing how crazy this scouting mission is. Though, her harsh sister forced her to come along). During the trip through Northern Mongolia and past Siberia, Karin grew extremely cold and her allergic reactions started to kick in. Sousou insisted that they return to the capital immediately, but she refused, and told them to head back to the small village they passed. Continuing the expedition with 12 of her bodyguards, Karin passed out in the snow, and into a frosty lake, presumley dead. (In the English version, the lake was full of Shadow Energy, and it slowly took her to the shadow realm.) 1800 years later, the hot and warm modern weather of the East China Sea melted her ice cube. (In the English Version, she reappeared in the water) Being extremely lucky to survive, she decided to head back to Kaifeng to see if everyone else is there. Along the way, she noticed that the road she used to take, is now paved with odd new rocks. She then saw a couple of cars pass by, confused, she asked one of the drivers of the cars where the village of Tufong is. Laughing, they told her that it has been destroyed for 600 years, but they helped her get to Kaifeng. When she got dropped off, she noticed the city was different. A few more years later, Karin, adapted to her new way of living, decided to attend the Duel Academy. There, she met Seto Kaiba, who was a special guest to watching the new students duel to enter the academy, and gave her his Blue-Eyes card as a gift. (In the English Version, Kaiba was much more ruder and said, that it's lent, and to give it back. This scene was reverted back due to multiple complaints from viewers.) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Shadow Riders Society of Light/Genex Tournament Dimension World After the events of Satorious, Karin is now an Obelisk Blue along with Judai and Johan. She temporarily became the Supreme Empress after trying to find them both (more explained below), but was rescued by Ryo and Jun. The Supreme Empress During the times of when Karin traveled to the alternative dimension, she becomes the Supreme Empress. The Supreme Empress takes on a different and quite hostile personality. She is incredibly evil, and uses brutal methods of dueling and even, killing, annoying intruders that dare interfere with her affairs. Despite her being called "The Supreme Empress", she is not married to "The Supreme King" though, she has strong feelings for him, and wishes to combine their strength through marriage, though the King declines the idea. Being the opposite of Karin, she is quite selfish, and only cares about herself. Unlike Karin, The Supreme Empress is straight, not lesbian, and attempted to seduce Johan, Judai, Ryo and Raever. Like the Supreme King and Prince, she too, has a weapon on her Duel Disk, and can use it to kill anyone she pleases. She appears to also use cards with "Corrupt" infront of their names. Often, she uses quite alot of taunts such as "Oh you baka, you will never be anything at all, won't you?". She often discourages people instead of encouraging, and uses the word "Ore-sama" alot. She appears to have no respect for any of her minions and her subjects, which is why they are extremely loyal to her as they can. Her hate, built up so much, that during the alternative arcs (Where Judai, Johan and Karin turn into villains for a test by Utiku and Satorious), The Supreme Empress used Dragon of Envoy - Chi Liang against her sister, sacrificing her lighter side to power up her dragon and thus, her full chaotic hate comes out. Darkness Utiku's Requiem During the events of Utiku, Karin is now known as Princess Moutoku. She, along with her twin sister and various of other allies from across Alternative China, and even the real world China, they defeated Utiku and his armada of Terracotta Soldiers, though, she was defeated by Utiku, and so was everyone else before these turn of events. She summoned her ka, Legendary Dragon - Chi Liang, then her sister summoned her ka, Legendary Dragon - Chu Lung and finally, Johan summoned the third ka, Legendary Dragon - Chang Lixugh. With the help of Seto Kaiba, Ryuubi, Daichi, Satorious, Judai, Johan, Jun, Koumei (she combined with Ra) and even Ryou, Cao Cao, Sun Quan and Liu Bei, together, they defeated Utiku and thus, ending the History Changing Shadow Games once and for all. After they defeated Utiku, Karin along with Judai and Johan dueled Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi in a 3v3 duel. During this duel, it was proven that the Legendary Dragons are stronger than the four Egyptian Gods, Obelisk, Osiris, Ra and Wadjet (Janai) by strength and better immunities. After their surprising victory, Karin along with Johan and Judai became Janai Whites, but, after a bit of a while, they packed their things, and traveled onward. After their memories lead them to an unknown desert, as of now, Karin is traveling with Judai and Johan somewhere that is currently unknown, now with her friends forever, onward to a better life. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OVA Manga biography Non-canon appearances Deck Main Article: Karin Moutoku's Decks. Karin uses many decks, and even released her own Starter Deck. She improves them every season, and seems to almost use Gender Binded Warrior - Kan'u as some sort of Ace Card. Category:Protagonists Category:Duelists Category:Ancient Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chinese Category:Characters with Weapons Category:Characters Category:Propaganda